


The Proper Way To Play

by craveyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Frotting, I'm so sorry for this!, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Please don't read if that bothers you, Rimming, Sexual exploration, Sheriff Stilinski as Deputy Stilinski, Stiles is about 11 and Scott is 10, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craveyou/pseuds/craveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted to do was go home and sleep for twelve hours. But he has two kids that he’s sure he’ll have wrangle in and feed before he can even think about his bed.</p><p>So he’s surprised when he gets home and he doesn’t immediately hear the screams of two preteens yelling over each other as they tried to best the other with their newest video game. He didn’t hear raucous laughter, running feet, or even the TV. </p><p>What he isn’t expecting to find is the two boys sprawled one over the other on the living room floor, shorts around their ankles and shirts rucked up under their arms. </p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Deputy Stilinski finds Scott and Stiles dry humping on his living room floor and decides to teach them how to play without hurting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Way To Play

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS UNDERAGE CHARACTERS IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! 
> 
> Everything depicted in his fic is just that, a work of fiction. This is not something I condone in real life. Nor should anyone.
> 
> That's my warning. Please don't be mean, no one is forcing you to read this.

He’s running late. A sad and recurring fact of Deputy Stilinski’s life. Not even taking into account that he promised Melissa to try to get out of work as early as he could, his normal shift should have ended over an hour ago.

Honestly, he didn’t know what he was thinking, running for sheriff. He is a single father with no in-state (much less in-town) family to look after his eleven year old son. His days are busy enough as a deputy. Between him and Melissa McCall, they just manage to keep an eye on their two boys the majority of the time. 

Melissa’s great, she’s been the nurturing figure Stiles has needed ever since the loss of his mother a few years back. And after Melissa kicked out her husband and filed for divorce, Deputy Stilinski has been all too happy to fill the resulting void left in Scott’s life. It isn’t the same for any of them, but they all make do. 

It didn’t help that both his and Melissa’s job keep them out at all sorts of odd hours. Between being called into work at the slightest emergency, and Melissa pulling double or triple shifts at the hospital, it’s becoming increasingly difficult for at least one of them to be there with the kids after school. Fortunately they’re starting to get old enough to be okay a few hours on their own after school. Real responsible young men. Or at leas Scott is.

Scott is a great kid, and he keeps Stiles out of trouble about as often as Stiles drags Scott into it. They’re both reaching the age where they’ll start to act out, push their limits, and all both single parents can do is brace themselves. Especially Deputy Stilinski, because god only knows how much trouble Stiles gets into already. 

Where’s he going with this?

Oh, right.

Running for sheriff with an already full plate.

He felt it was the right thing to do. The current sheriff is up for retirement and he had recommended Deputy Stilinski run as his successor. It be easy, he thought he’d run unopposed. But Deputy Bernhardt was bitter that he hadn’t been the one chosen by their boss, felt the power of being sheriff was his right for his seniority, and decided to run against him. All it does is make the whole process a juggling act. 

It means that the deputy has to work longer hours just to keep up. He didn’t have Bernhardt’s magnetic personality, but what he did have was a deep-seated need to protect the people of his county. It isn’t (and shouldn’t be) about power, it’s about the people. And no matter how toothpaste commercial Bernhardt’s smile is, integrity is just something one can’t easily fake.

Melissa had been watching the boys this afternoon. But an eight car pile-up on the interstate had the hospital calling her into work. All hands were needed, and she couldn’t say no.

She’d called him to let him know that she sent the kids over to his house, asking if there was any way he could get out of work early so they wouldn’t be alone long. The only promise he’d made to her was that he’d try his best. After all, he was on ground zero of that multiple collision, trying to make sense of the chaos.

That was nearly four hours ago.

He’d finally gotten back to the bullpen and been immediately sent home with a comment on how he looked dead on his feet. He’d worked a double shift, and he had a radio spot for his campaign to look forward to early tomorrow before work. 

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep for twelve hours. But he has two kids that he’s sure he’ll have wrangle in and feed before he can even think about his bed.

So he’s surprised when he gets home and he doesn’t immediately hear the screams of two preteens yelling over each other as they tried to best the other with their newest video game. He didn’t hear raucous laughter, running feet, or even the TV. 

What he did hear were a set of soft, wet gasps, followed by a muffled whine coming from the living room.

Heart leaping up to his throat, Deputy Stilinski quickly rounded the corner from the entryway to the living room, already fearing the worst. Graphic images of blood, bruises, shattered bones (all thanks to the gruesome scene at the accident site) race through his head. His cell phone’s already in hand, ready to dial 911.

What he isn’t expecting to find is the two boys sprawled one over the other on the living room floor, shorts around their ankles and shirts rucked up under their arms. 

Scott has Stiles pinned under him, the tanned boy smaller, but stockier. Stiles’s hands are grasped tight in his own, pushed to the floor, fingers interlaced. His back arched, shoulder blades flexing and curling with each rut of his hips, dragging out another stuttered gasp from his own lips and Stiles’s. His face presses against Stiles’s long neck, and Stilinski can just see the tiniest flick of a pink little tongue along his boy’s pale skin. The contrast between the two of them is alluringly beautiful.

If the deputy thought at all that Scott was forcing Stiles down, that thought fled out the window when he realizes his son has his long, reed thin legs curled around Scott, just below the swell of his bottom. His calf muscles tense as his legs push up on Scott’s pert little bottom. Scott takes his cue and rocks his hips down again, causing their lower halves to press down and rub together exquisitely. Stiles whines, head tipping back, offering more of his neck to his best friend, shudders running all the way down his long limbs.

It’s innocent in their eager bumbling, and hot for all the same reasons. Deputy Stilinski feels a heated knot twist in his stomach

They keep going, filling the house with the sound of their sharp little gasps and high, reedy moans, unaware of their new audience.

And Deputy Stilinski dosen’t make a sound, too shell shocked to react. All he can do is watch as his son, his boys (because Scott is as much his as his own flesh and blood), discover new things about their own bodies as well as each other’s, awakening their sexualities together. 

It’s a beautiful sight, and he can’t help the bolt that races down his spin, pooling heat to his nether regions. The boys are beautiful, both looking so much like their mothers all soft skin and slim, lithe bodies. Puberty would add a certain masculine charm to their looks, broad shoulders and large hands, thigh calves. They’d turn anyone’s heads wherever they went. That was a fact waiting to be proven.

He…

He should go… 

He should break them up and have a talk with them. 

He should do something! Something that probably isn’t what his suddenly overactive imagination is showing him. Images of all that soft, wet, reddened lips, glassy eyes, supple skin under his large hands, soft thighs and sweet little bottoms, pink winking holes, their smell, their taste..

God, what is wrong with him?

“Sc-scott!” Stiles voice brings him back to the present. “Scott, it’s too much! Feels weird,” his son whines as his sweet little body trembles. 

“Me… me, too!” Scott gasps between thrusts. He does nothing to slow down, though. Just the opposite, in fact. Like he’s already chasing the feeling down.

Stiles cries out, rocking his hips in time to the more frantic pace. His back arches off the floor, head tipped back, his normally perfectly pink lips reddened and full from biting, parted, wet looking, sinful. He looks so much like Claudia then, lost in the throes of passion.

The deputy can’t help the soft groan that’s punched out of him.

Stiles’s head snaps to the side at the sound, eyes widening in shock. “Daddy-y-ah!!” His body tenses, shudders hard, and he bites his lip. 

His son just came, calling out to him, looking at him, going wild under Scott who just whines and keeps going frantically, too lost in his own fog to realize they weren’t alone anymore.

As soon as Stiles comes down from his high, he’s pushing, struggling under Scott, still staring at his father like a deer caught on the headlights. Scott ignores him, whining as he ruts down harder, a desperate noise catching in his throat. 

The deputy can see where the wetness of Stiles’s tightie whities are staining the super hero blue of Scott’s briefs. 

Embarrassed and oversensitized, Stiles whimpers, and it’s that sound that spurs Deputy Stilinski into action.

“Scott, son, you need to stop.” The deputy puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder, drawing him back.

Scott gasps in shock, struggling for a bit, fighting desperately to stick with Stiles, before his body goes rigid and he looks over his shoulder. “M-mr. Stilinski?!” His breath catches sharply in his throat, and for a second, the deputy’s afraid that he’s stopped breathing altogether.

“Hey… hey now. It’s alright. Take a deep breath for me, Scotty. Everything is alright.”

“D-dad…?” Stiles’s voice is unsure, afraid. He sits up slowly, placing his hands over his stained underwear. “Dad, I’m sorry, I-”

“Save it, Stiles. I’m not mad.” Deputy Stilinski does his best to make his voice soft, even. “But I do think it’s time we’ve all had a talk.”

Both boys gulp. Despite the assurances that they weren’t in trouble, ‘a talk’ is the universal code for an unpleasant conversation just over the horizon.

Scott tries to shimmy his shorts back up his hips, but the deputy stops him with a firm hand. “It’s alright. No need for that. Let’s all just sit back, and take a deep breath.” He grabs a pillow from the couch and sets it on the floor for himself to sit on. He’s not a pre-teen boy who hasn’t even considered the possibility of stiff muscles and aching bones.

He waits until both boys have seated themselves properly on the floor, mutually placing their hands over their laps, hiding sticky wetness and tiny hard-ons, embarrassed now that the heat of the moment has passed.

The deputy does his best to hide his smirk.

He clears his throat. “Alright then. First thing first. Have the two of you done this before?”

The boys look at each other, trying to silently communicate and coordinate their answers.

“Scott…” Deputy Stilinski presses, knowing that out of the two of them, it’s Scott he’s more likely to get an honest answer from.

The young McCall boy blushes, fidgeting in place. “N-not like this. But we’ve done other things before.”

“Dude!” Stiles chastises.

“Your dad is the police! I can’t lie to him!” Scott defends.

The deputy chuckles even as Stiles huffs and looks again. “Good boy, Scott. What other stuff have you done? Stiles? You wanna try answering this one?”

His son looks at him with a sulk, and the deputy is sure the only reason Stiles hasn’t crossed his arms over his chest in indignation is because of the wet spot in his underwear he’s trying to valiantly to hide.

“Nothing! We just… compared sizes, that’s all! The day before yesterday Scott said that he was getting stiffies, and I didn’t believe him, so he showed me. Then I showed him I could do it, too. And yesterday we compared sizes and that’s it!”

“We touched ourselves together,” Scott adds quietly.

“DUDE!” Stiles screeches, Scott cringing.

“Stiles, that’s enough,” The deputy chastises even as he does his best to not get lost in images of Stiles and Scott stroking themselves off while looking at each other, young, soft bodies heaving with each breath.

Stiles huffs again and draws his legs up to his chest so he can hug them close. The deputy ignores the sulking for now. “Now in all honestly, I think you’re both a little too young to be going through what you’re going through. I thought I had another year at least before I’d have to have any talks with the two of you. But nature follows its own rules and there’s nothing we can do about that now. It’s all a natural part of growing up.”

Scott looks like he’s bursting with questions. Stiles is looking at him again, his own curiosity piqued. 

“As the two of you grow older, your bodies are going to start going through a whole bunch of new changes, and you shouldn’t be afraid of them. It happens to every boy. And girls change as well, in different ways. You’ll start noticing these changes in your classmates within the next year. Maybe some of them have already started to change. It’s all normal. But if you ever have any questions or concerns, you both know that you can come to me and ask me anything. I went through what you’re going through now when I was younger. I’ve been there, and I’ll be more than happy to help the two of you through it.”

“T-thanks, Mr. Stilinski.” Scott smiles shyly, already feeling assured.

“You’re welcome, Scott.”

“Now you’re going to tell us that we can’t do that again, right?” Stiles looks at his dad distrustfully. His cheeks were ruddy each time he looked at his father, never able to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds.

Deputy Stilinski sighs. He should have seen this coming from his own son. 

Honestly, he probably should tell them to stop. That they were too young to be messing around like that.

But…

“I doubt either of you would listen to me if I did tell you not to do that again. So instead, I’m going to teach you two how to play together like that so you don’t accidently hurt yourselves or each other.” There is that, but that’s not the real reason he’s decided to do this.

Both boys look at him in shock and Stiles shifts in his seat, wiggling closer. Deputy Stilinski could only smile at him fondly, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“Alright, you scamp. Both of you huddle in closer.”

They both do as they’re told without question, Stiles’s knee bumping against his father’s calf, the boy looking like he was fighting the urge to climb onto his lap.

“One more question,” the deputy says, and Stiles groans in exasperation. “Stiles.” He growls in warning, and his boy immediately straightens up. “Alright. Now… how did the two of you end up…” he gestures between the two of them vaguely with his hand, “how you two ended up today?”

Surprisingly, it’s Stiles who speaks up willingly. “We were fighting for the red remote.” He admits quietly, looking over to where the red and black game console remotes were strewn on the floor. “I pinned Scott down first…”

“Not for long!” Scott bragged, earning an eyeroll from Stiles

“And then… well… I didn’t mean for it, but while we were wrestling, it… it went up.” He gestured at his crotch with his chin.

“That can happen, son. It’s perfectly natural.” Stilinski tries to soothe, but Stiles isn’t really paying attention.

“When Scott felt it, his went up, too… and then it just went from there.” He’s blushing, fidgeting in his seat, his knee rubbing against the deputy’s calf insistently. 

Scott looks embarrassed, too, staring down at his feet.

Deputy Stilinski could picture it all too clearly. The boys tussling until Stiles had Scott pinned, gasping in shock and embarrassment. Scott realizing that he’s being poked. Stiles moaning in surprise as he feels Scott’s little cock stir and grow against his hip. The first curious rock of their young bodies, the discovery that rubbing together felt even better than touching themselves, leaking pre into their undies as they undulated and wriggled together, discarding shorts and realizing how much better it felt with one less barrier. The deputy closes his eyes and he can seem them perfectly, tiny, slim bodies rutting together, wet mouths open in sharp little gasps, forming perfect ‘o’s that they didn’t even realize could be used to further their pleasure. 

His uniform slacks suddenly feel too tight, and he has to shake his head and clear his throat, like it would dispel all the images in his mind’s eye. 

“It… it’s alright. Neither of you did anything wrong.” He assures them, smiling when they both relax and look back up at him again. “Your bodies are just going to react sometimes, and neither of you will really be able to help it. Not at first. Maybe not for a while. But the two of you being the two of you, I’m not betting that either of you will just ignore it until it goes away. So I’ll teach you a few ways to deal with it together. Okay?”

Replies of “Okay, dad,” and “Okay, Mr. Stilinski,” are spoken simultaneously. 

“Okay.” Stilinski pats his own thighs. Time to get down to things. “Now the first lesson you boys have to learn is that if one of you doesn’t want to do it, neither of you should do it. Consent is important. It doesn’t matter how many times you’ve played like this together. The moment one of you doesn’t want to anymore, you stop. Understand me?”

“Yes, sir.” They reply in unison, and it shouldn’t send a jolt of want down the deputy’s spine. 

But it does.

“Good boys,” he praises and gets twin looks of prideful pleasure in return. “The next thing you have to know is that this is the type of thing you keep between yourselves. I don’t want you playing this sort of game with just anyone. This is the type of game you play with people you love and care about the most. I know you two love and care about each other, right?”

Stiles and Scott nod eagerly, expressions resolute.

“Good. I don’t want to find out that you’re playing this game with everyone you come across. This is private. Do you hear me?”

“Yes sir,” they both respond. This is definitely a new kink the deputy was discovering about himself.

“Scott…” the boy perks up at the mention of his name. “Son, I need you to move your hands out of the way.”

The young boy goes cherry red, bless him, and fidgets in place. “I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Scott. I won’t force you to. But I want you to know that you don’t have to be embarrassed by me being here. Everything you have, everything you’re feeling, I’ve felt it, too. I understand, okay?”

Scott nods, and after a moment’s hesitation, he removes his hands from over his crotch. 

The front of his underwear is darkened by sticky slick cum from rutting against Stiles, and his own pre, no doubt. His little member is still somewhat stiff in them, and Scott does his best to stare intently at the floor.

“There’s a good boy, Scott.” The deputy croons, reaching over and cupping his large hand over Scott’s groin, rubbing carefully. 

Scott inhales sharply, cries out, hands curling into fists at his side in an incredible show of self restraint. 

“Such a pretty little cock you have, Scotty. So warm in my hand, responding beautifully to my touch.” Scott moans, and Stilinski licks his lips.

“Daddy…” Stiles gasps besides him, his son’s eyes wide, pupils blown, his own hips shifting in little abortive movements. Sweet lord, this is going to kill him. 

Deputy Stilinski forces himself to stop, to remove his hand away from Scott’s little bucking hips. His hand is a little sticky now, and he licks off his palm, humming in pleasure as the milky sweet taste bursts over his tastebuds. “Now…” He takes a deep breath to steady his voice. “I think it’s best if you remove your underwear, too, Scott. They’re sticky and they’ll feel really uncomfortable as they dry.” He’s going to hell for this. He knows he is, but he can’t stop himself now. His words and his body are beyond his rational control. They have been since the moment he laid eyes on the two rutting boys.

Scott whines, shifting in place, and grimacing when he feels the discomfort the deputy just mentioned.

“Stiles, that goes for you, too, young man. You don’t want to get a rash in such a tender area.” The deputy turns his stern gaze at his son.

“Okay, daddy.” 

The name alone has heat roaring down Deputy Stilinski’s spine, and he can’t swallow down the low groan that escapes him. Or the other one when Stiles lifts his slim little hips and tugs his underwear down and off with a grimace when the cloth has to be peeled off.

Scott follows suit, emboldened by his friend’s actions. Probably relieved that it wouldn’t be just him.

“There we go. We’ll get those cleaned up later.” Stilinski smiles and pulls Stiles onto his lap, motioning Scott in closer.

Stiles yelps, blushing red all the way down to his shoulders. “D-dad!”

“It’s alright. We’re just starting with the lessons now.” The deputy assures, running a soothing hand up and down Stiles’s side. “Scott.”

“Yes, sir?” The younger boy stares up at him with wide, innocent, chocolate colored eyes. And they shouldn’t want to make the deputy want to see those eyes clouded and lost in lust, but they do.

“You know what makes you feel good when you touch yourself, right?”

Blushing, Scott nods timidly.

“How often do you touch yourself, Scott…?” This was a new discovery to the boy, after all. 

“M-maybe three times a day… sir?” His voice goes up in inflection, at the end, as if he’s asking the deputy if his answer is right.

So Stilinski nods, smiling in reassurance. “Stiles, how about you?”

Stiles squirms in his lap, and the Deputy bites his lip to keep from rocking his own hard cock against his son’s pert little cleft. 

“S-six or seven times,” Stiles admits with a breath, and it’s all Stilinski can do to keep from groaning softly. Leave it to his little boy to have a raging libido and a curious mind.

“G-good… that’s good… so then you know what makes you feel good. I want you to take what you know about everything that makes you feel good, and do it to each other instead of yourselves. This is one of the ways you can play together. Like this.” Deputy Stilinski reaches over, wrapping one hand around Stiles’s cocklet, and the other around Scott’s.

Both boys moan in surprised pleasure, their baby dicks quick to perk back to life.

“Gently, especially if your hands on dry. You could hurt each other if you pull too hard or too fast.” The only answers he gets are thin little moans, tiny hips pushing into his hands as both boys jerk in helpless pleasure. 

It’s mere moments before they’re back to full hardness, and the deputy groans as he squeezes Scott’s length “You’re such a big boy, aren’t you Scott?” The deputy gasps in surprise. 

Scott just mewls in answer, bucking his hips hard. Given his age, it was already obvious that Scott was going to be quite well hung. He was longer, than his son, thicker, too. Not that Stiles had anything to worry about. He’d probably be above the line of average himself, and his little cock already had a nice curve to it that his partners would be sure to love when he got older.

“Daddy…!” Stiles gasps, clinging to his arm as he rocks his hips faster, biting his lip against the twinge of pain he feels from the dry friction, only to cry when Deputy Stilinski withdraws his hand altogether. “No! No, daddy, please!”

“Stiles, I warned you. I don’t want to hurt you, baby boy. You have to learn a bit of patience.”

“Daddy…” Scott murmurs, eyes closed, lips slack, lost in his own world of bliss. 

The word is like a lightening bolt of fire straight to the older man’s cock. He hadn’t expected the endearment from the other boy, and the surprise has his insides alight with a feeling of ‘so good, wrong, incredible, yes’. Stilinski watches him with heated eyes, licking his lips ravenously. “See, Stiles? Just like Scott, sweetheart. He’s being so good right now. I know you can be good, too.”

Scott’s hip have a small amount of curve to them, more pronounced than Stiles’s slim ones with jutting hip bones, both mouth watering in their own ways. They flex minutely, his little cock drooling a generous amount of pre to slick the movements of the deputy’s hand. 

Stiles whines, tugging at his father’s hand. “Please daddy? Please? I’ll be good, too. I can be good, too!” The boy looks near tears, as if afraid that his own best friend would replace him as his father favorite. The deputy’s heart broke for him.

“Oh my baby boy. Come here.” Though a bit awkward, Deputy Stilinski managed to turn Stiles around on his lap so he can face his father, all while he kept stroking the other boy. He kisses Stiles’s forehead, his cheek, then chaste and sweet on the lips. “I know you can be good. You’re always so good for me, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Stiles sniffles, nodding quickly. “I can be good…”

“I know, baby. So I know that you’ll be good for me for the next lesson, right?” The deputy bumps noses with his son affectionately, holding Stiles closer, shuddering with the boy’s bony hip pressed against his arousal trapped within his uniform slacks. He was going to hell.

Stiles gasps, eyes widening. He looked down at Stilinski’s lap, then back up, nodding eagerly.

He can appreciate the enthusiasm, even if Stiles is wrong in guessing what comes next.

“Good boy, Stiles. And you, too Scott.” He can feel that the other boy is close, the way his length pulses in his hand, the way his hips stutter. He draws away, leaving the boy on the brink, loving the anguished, needy cry that he makes, feeling it go straight to his dick. 

“Please… please, daddy!” Scott whimpers, pupils so blown, his eyes look black.

“In a minute, sweet boy. It’s time to move on to our next lesson.”

Stiles giggles and leans over to poke at Scott’s erect little member with a fingertip.

“Stiles,” Stilinski warns, and his son knows well enough to sit back. He squirms in his father’s lap, eliciting a low moan from the deputy and earning himself a small swat on his thigh. Cheeky little brat.

Stiles yelps, but it isn’t harsh sting, so it isn’t long before he’s giggling again.

“Are you going to listen to the next lesson, baby boy, or am I going to have to teach it to Scott by himself?” Deputy Stilinski warns.

That gets Stiles’s attention. “No! I’ll be good, daddy! I promise! C’mon Scotty! It’s time for the next lesson!”

Scott is slow to sit back up, panting for breath, flushed skin heaving with every intake. “I… I’m ready.”

“Good boys,” Stilinski rewards both boys with pecks on the lips, keeping it as chaste as his wild mind would allow.

He eases Stiles off his lap by a few inches, settling him right before his knees so he had the attention of both boys. “Now Stiles… right before you saw me, your body was having a strange reaction to rubbing with Scott for so long, right? Like something was building up inside you. Scott, you too?”

Both boys nod, faces going red. 

“And Stiles, when you saw me, the built up feeling burst all at once, right? And it felt almost like it hurt, but in a good way, right?”

“Y-yeah… that’s an orgasm, right daddy?” Stiles voice chirps.

If Stilinski is surprised, it’s only for a second. “That’s right, baby boy. I see you’ve been doing your research.”

Stiles preens, looking proud of himself for knowing the answer.

“You didn’t get that feeling, did you, Scott? You can still feel the build up inside you.” The deputy looks at the tanned little boy sympathetically. 

Fidgeting in place, Scott nods. “I-it was going away… b-but then it came back during the first lesson.”

Stilinski chuckles. “That’s right, sweet boy.” He loved the way Scott visibly lights up at the endearment. “My sweet boy. I didn’t want you to have your orgasm yet so we can move on to our next lesson.”

“What’s that?” Scott asks as he leans in close, head tilting puppyishly. 

“It’s another way you can make each other feel good. It can feel even better than your hands, even.” Stilinski cups both the boy’s faces in his large hands and traces a thumb over soft, plush lips. “By using these…”

“Our thumbs?” Stiles asks curiously.

“Our mouths,” Scott corrects, parting his lips and taking the deputy’s digit into the warm, wet recesses of his mouth, lips stretching in an impish grin that’s just way too similar to Stiles’s.

Stilinski moans low in his throat, pushing his thumb gently down on the soft muscle of Scott’s tongue. “That’s right, sweet boy. 

Stiles looks between his father and Scott, and with a huff, he follows suit, parting his lips and sucking the deputy’s thumb into his mouth, suckling eagerly, like it’s a sweet candy he’s trying to get to the center to.

“Oh… oh fuck, that’s good, baby boy. You’re so good at that, aren’t you? Those pretty, pink lips of yours were meant for sucking, baby.”

Stiles preens, shooting Scott a smug look. Scott just rolls his eyes, letting Stilinski’s thumb slowly pop out of his mouth. “We use our mouths on each other?”

“That… that’s right, Scott.” Deputy Stilinski’s voice is thick, gravelly, well on it’s way to being wrecked, and he hasn’t even been touched yet. “Now why don’t you lie back on the floor, and we can get started.”

Looking confused, Scott still complies quickly, eager for the idea of more pleasure.

“Stiles…” The deputy speaks softly, gently pulling his wet thumb free from the delicious confines of Stiles’s sweet mouth. “Sweetheart, we’re going to use that talented, gorgeous mouth of yours on Scott now. He did such a good job of bringing you off before, that you should probably return the favor, right?”

Stiles is glassy eyed, eyes dark. The deputy couldn’t help but wonder if there was an oral fixation he should explore at a later time.

“Baby boy, can you hear me?” 

Stiles nods absently, licking his bottom lip.

“That’s good, baby. Now why don’t we show Scott just how good you can be with your mouth?” 

Stiles snaps out of his reverie, the boy going wide eyed, nodding eagerly. 

“There’s my good boy,” The deputy chuckles softly. “Now, what I want you to do is get on your hands and knees between Scott’s legs.” Like a shot, Stiles is off his lap and on his hands and knees, the curve of his spine jutting out that peach shaped bottom right in Deputy Stilinski’s face. 

He has to curl his hands into fists over his lap, willing himself not to move. Not to curl over his son and rut against him like a dog. Not to just spread those milky globes apart and split his son open wide on just the tip of his aching cock, to feel that tight little hole mouth around just the head. It’d be painful, and it’d be glorious, but he couldn’t let himself cross that line.

“Good boy, Stiles. You’re both doing so well. Now… Stiles, I want you to lean down, down until your face is right in front of Scott’s big boy dick.”

Stiles complies quickly, upper body bowing down until he’s hovering right over Scott’s cock. His ass pushes up higher, exposing the tight, pink little furl of muscles that made his entrance right to his father. Then he went right ahead and flicked his tongue over Scott’s crown. 

Scott moans, hips bucking up hard, hands curling tight into Stiles’s hair. “Stiles! Oh my god, Stiles.”

“Mnnh… Mnnph!” Stiles hums in answer, wiggling his hips enticingly. 

Stilinski groans, cupping a hand between his own legs, squeezing hard. “That’s it, baby boy. You already know just what to do, don’t you? You were made for this. Use that talented little mouth of yours to make Scott feel so good, baby. Just remember not to use your teeth.”

“Mmnh… Yes daddy.” Stiles simpers, huffing warm breath over Scott’s wet tip.

“Uhn!” Scott bites back a sound, his little hands fisting tighter into Stiles’s hair, pushing his head down, choking the other boy

“Scott, no.” Stilinski eases Stiles back, rubbing his boy’s back as he coughs twice. “The two of you aren’t ready for that sort of thing Let Stiles go at his own pace.” Stilinski gently admonished. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry daddy.” Scott lays his arms flat at his sides, little hands curling into tight little fists.

“It’s okay my sweet boy. That’s why I’m here. To make sure you boys learn how to play with each other without being too rough. You’re doing so good, Scott. Just let yourself enjoy Stiles’s talented little mouth. He’ll make you feel so good.” Deputy Stilinski lets Stiles go then, amazed with the voracity that his son dives back to swallow Scott down. Poor Scott obviously fighting the urge to thrust up into his best friend’s mouth. 

“So good…” Scott parrots back breathlessly, his eyelids fluttering at half mast, eyes rolling back in his head. 

Stiles takes his sweet time, lapping at Scott’s cock like it’s his own personal popsicle. Root to tip, over and over again, tilting his head side to side to get in as many angles as he could. He works his tongue over the ridge of Scott’s cockhead, humming contently as he gathers the dribbling pre, swallowing it down like it’s the sweetest nectar. He purses his lips over Scott’s crown, sucking on his slit slowly, wringing all these pleasured, anguished sounds from his best friend, watching as Scott shakes apart under his careful ministrations. 

His son’s already learning to be a cock tease and he has no idea what he’s even doing. 

What he’s doing to Scott, and what he’s doing to his own father.

With each downward stroke of his head, Stiles legs spread the tiniest bit wider, his hips raising higher, displaying the sweet pink ring to his father over and over again, just begging to be touched, filled, pumped full and warm with his daddy’s cum.

The deputy has no idea when he pulled his cock free from his slacks, when he had started stroking himself off, watching the two boys learning what made their bodies feel good, filling the room with their sharp gasps and needy moans. With the slick sounds of Stiles’s gorgeous little mouth, and the messy slurping each time Stiles sucked another wave of pre from Scott’s cock.

Stiles finally swallows Scott down to the root, Scott wailing with too much, too good, hips and chest straining upwards. 

And Deputy Stilinski…

He can’t recall moving, but from one moment to the next he went from sitting on the floor in front of the couch, stroking his own cock as he watched the two boys play, to kneeling before his son’s perfect peach little behind like it’s a thing to be worshipped.

Hands moving with a mind of their own, he cups the boy’s pert cheeks, rubbing and squeezing, pulling them apart gently.

“Mmnh… Daddy…?” Stiles pops his mouth off Scott’s red, leaking cock to glance over his shoulder. His pupils are blown wide, and his lips are spit slick and cherry red. All Stilinski wants to do is wreck that pretty little mouth, have it nurse on his cock for hours.

He never knew his mind could be such a dangerous place. And all it took to unlock was the sight of two little boys exploring their bodies as children are wont to do.

That’s probably a lie. If he can be completely honest with himself, his thoughts have been less than innocent towards his own son before Claudia even passed, but stalwart denial had been his friend back then.

Apparently he’d reached his limit.

“Don’t stop playing with Scott, baby boy.” The deputy noses the last few bumps along Stiles’s spine, tracing them with his tongue. “Daddy is just going to show you another way to play. A way to play that you shouldn’t try with each other until you get older, but I think you’re ready to at least know what it feels like.” 

“Okay… Okay, daddy.” Stiles murmurs and ducks his head back down to slurp Scott’s cocklet into his mouth, exposing his pink to Stilinski once again. He palmed his large hand between Stiles’s cheeks, curling his fingers to trace along the boy’s perineum. 

Stiles moans, the vibrations making Scott keen loudly, scratching his nails across the floor as he struggles so hard to be good and not too rough with his best friend. It’s so like Scott to keep others safe above all else.

“Good boys… my good boys… Stiles… look at you… taking Scott’s big big cock into that greedy little mouth of yours. Does it taste good, son? You look like you never want to let it go.”

Stiles moans softly in answer, body quivering.

“And you Scott. Sweet boy… my sweet boy. You look so beautiful like this. Splayed out and desperate, trying so hard to be good for me, good for Stiles. He feels so good, doesn’t he son? Your cocklet feels so good in that warm, wet haven. I bet Stiles sucks on it just right.”

“Yes… Daddy!” Scott cries out in answer, hips bucking once, making Stiles choke, and then he’s trembling on the floor again, fighting to stay still. 

“Yes, I can see you, sweet boy. And you liked to be watched, don’t you. Your little baby nips aren’t all perked up and hard just because Stiles is nursing on your big boy dick. No… your nipples are dark and hard because you know I’m watching you, watching you both. And it makes you feel so hot inside, doesn’t it, sweet boy?” Stilinski strokes his hand up Scott’s thigh, curling warmly over Stiles’s back so he can roll one of Scott’s nipples between his fingers. 

Scott whimpers, and under him Stiles whines, low and muffled. 

“So pretty, baby… you’re daddy’s pretty, sweet baby, aren’t you, Scotty?”

“Yes…! Yes, daddy!” Scott’s lost, fuck drunk and so gorgeous. It’s all the deputy can do to sit back again. There are other things he wants to do first. 

He curls his hand between Stiles’s legs, teasing his taint, then fondling his little ball sac, rubbing his fingertips just over the base of Stiles’s hard little cock. Under him, Stiles moans, his sounds muffled as he slurps wetly over Scott.

“Oh sweetheart, look at you. Presenting yourself so perfect for daddy and you don’t even know it. The things I can do to you, Stiles. Such a little cock tease and you’re not even trying, baby boy. You’re a natural.”

Stiles whines in answer, spreading his legs further apart to feel more, his daddy’s hand so big and warm against his skin, the roughness of calloused fingers firing sparks in his mind.

“Good boy, Stiles. Daddy is going to make you feel good so now.” The deputy has to lay down to do it, bringing Stiles hips down just enough with him. 

Using a fingertip, Stilinski traces over the ridge of Stiles's pink bud, enjoying the way his son shudders against him, instinctively pushing back.

“Your pretty little hole is tempting, baby. Makes daddy want to split you open on his big daddy cock, fill you up all nice and warm with my cum. But daddy has to be good, too. You’re not ready for a big daddy cock, sweetheart. But I’ll give you something that feels almost as good.”

Stiles whimpers, drawing off Scott’s baby dick to look at his dad over his shoulder. “I can take it, daddy! I want it! Want to be good for you. Please! Stick your big thing inside me! I felt it, it’s so big, daddy, please!”

Stilinski shudders hard, moaning brokenly. “No baby… I don’t want to hurt you. That’s an important rule when we play, remember? Now be a good boy and make sure you make Scott have an orgasm, just like he gave you one.”

He didn’t give his son a chance to answer, ducking his head down to bury his face against the boy’s cleft, smelling clean sweat, old cum, and something so sweet, so undeniably pure Stiles.

With a low, rough moan, Stilinski laps Stiles’s rim, circuiting around the pink, little ring of muscles. Feels his baby boy go rigid and then suddenly loose limbed. Slobbering over his son’s hole, he can feel as it gets all soft and spit slick, reveling in the way Stiles's muscles just give way under his ministrations, opening up for him beautifully. 

He didn’t check to see if Stiles did as he was told, so lost in the tight, giving heat and taste of Stiles to really pay attention to Scott as well. 

Swirling the tip of his tongue along Stiles’s rim, the deputy slowly works his way past that tight, little furl. Making his tongue a point, the slick muscle gradually wiggles in, thickening the deeper it goes in. And Stiles is tight like a dream, heated as if by a tiny furnace in his very core, loose and wetter with every thrust of his tongue. 

Stilinski loses himself in it, the the feel, the taste, the way Stiles’s muscles would spasm and contract tight around his tongue, trying to suck him in deeper. What he wouldn’t give to feel that spasming incalescence surrounding his cock, visibly see the tight ring pressing down on all sides of his girth even as he spread his baby boy apart. 

“Mnnh…” He praises the boy as he carefully works in a finger alongside his tongue, rubbing the thick digit along sensitive walls, pulling back to just tug at his rim, crooking just so to rub into that sweet spot he knew would have his son seeing stars.

“DADDY!!” A loud, tinny cry brings his thoughts out of their lust-filled fog; back to reality. 

Before him, Stiles is shaking apart, hips jerking erratically, head thrown back, and screaming with what is surely a second orgasm. His lips are red, plump, and smeared in nearly clear fluid, consistency looking too thick to be drool, dripping down his chin. Under him, Scott is panting, his tiny boy cock flagged, watching Stiles with wide, awed, glassy eyes.

Clearly, they were both done.

With a soft, low sound of pained arousal, Deputy Stilinski forces himself to ease back. Sitting up, he carefully maneuvers Stiles onto his back, to boy jelly limbed and flexible. He gets the distinct feeling that his tight hold on the boy’s hips was the only things keeping Stiles up on his knees until now.

Stiles mewls a soft sound, squirming in place, undoubtedly displeased to be laying down on his own sticky, cooling mess on the floor, but too tired to do much about it. His reddened mouth is slack in a panting ‘o’, wet with saliva and Scott’s sticky emission. It’s on his cheeks as well, dribbling down his chin and neck.

Stilinski can’t help himself, barely realizes he’s moved until he can taste the baby sweet taste of Scott’s cum, mixed with the salty tang of Stiles’s sweat damp skin, drawing tired little mews from his boy. He cleans his baby of any lingers trace, his tongue just dipping into that warm, wet, slack mouth before he draws away again.

With a small grunt of pain from protesting joints, Stilinski manages to get up to his feet. From there it’s three quick strides to the couch, where he lets himself slump back gratefully. He watches fondly the two boys sprawled on the floor, panting to catch their breath, small, heaving bodies flushed, glistening with sweat. 

Thoroughly debauched, yet still so tempting.

He feels a deep pang of want. To take these young, curious, eager to please boys and wreck them. Split their sweet little holes apart around his thick cock, fuck them rough and full until their crying for him, for their daddy. Fill their holes and their bellies with load after load of his thick cum. Take, and take, and take until they’re completely ruined for everyone else, until his touch is all they crave.

The feeling scares him, shakes him to his very core, makes him feel low and dirty, simultaneously thrumming a whole new wave of lust. It was a vicious cycle feeding into itself.

Stiles and Scott begin to stir, the boys sitting up slowly, looking at each other, then themselves, then finally turn their gazes to the deputy.

Stilinski smiles indulgently, putting aside his inner turmoil to be the authority figure the boys needed. “You did so well, taking care of each other, making yourselves feel good for your daddy. So pretty, babies. Now anytime you want to play like that again, you’ll have a better idea of what you should do, right?” 

“Y-yes, sir…” Scott mumbles and Stiles nods distractedly. Both boys were staring at Stilinski with something akin to rapt awe, eyes wide, mouths slack.

Or not so much him… rather, a few feet down from his face.

Brows furrowed in confusion, Stilinski follows both their gaze, eyes roving down the length of his still uniform clad body to… Oh geez!

The deputy clears his throat, trying to nonchalantly rest his hands over his lap. He’d forgotten… How could he have forgotten that he had undone his slacks and pulled out his cock? It’s still hard enough to cut diamonds, unperturbed by the fact that it hadn’t been touched in some time now. He felt like a teenager again, when his erections could last for so long with just barely some thought. Dark red, angry looking, even purpling at the tip. Just like a teenager, unrelenting and unabashed.

As if stirred into action by their attention, his heavy, thick cock twitched, drooling a pearly stream of precum. It ran down the length of his arousal, pooling at the base of his scrotum. 

The deputy didn’t miss the boys watching it’s trek with wide eyed fascination, breathing slow and heavy through their slack lips. Didn’t miss the way Stiles’s mouth worked, or how Scott licked his lips like a man lost in the desert would the sight of a crystal clear raindrop dripping off a leaf. He did try not to notice how his own stomach clenched in response, heating building in his core, thighs clenching as another spurt of pre dribbled out and started the whole process over again.

Someone please save the last shred of his sanity.

“Boys…” Stilinski started in warning.

“It’s so big, daddy…” Stiles responded in awe, smacking his lips like he was looking at a particularly sweet treat.

“Huge!” Scott nods in agreement, shifting onto his knees and looking ready to pounce on it.

“Now boys…” He tries again, only to be cut off by eager voices speaking over one another

“Will ours get that big?”

“Does it hurt?”

“Were you always this big?”

“Did you ever play with other boys like you showed us?”

“Can we play with it?”

Both Stilinskis turn their surprised gazes to Scott. Scott, for his part, looked unrepentant and determined. His chocolate brown eyes were wide, bright, beseeching. And it only takes a beat for Stiles to turn his gaze back at his dad, licking his lips and widening his eyes to better match his best friend’s stare. “Can we?”

Stilinski gapes at the two boys, utterly flummoxed. “I don’t think…” He starts slowly, carefully, gauging his volume and tone. “That that’s the best idea.”

“You don’t want to play with us?” Stiles asks, crestfallen. He crawls a bit closer, resting his chin on his father’s knee, gazing up at him miserably.

Oh no…

The deputy is helpless against that look. He scoops his son up, setting him against his side. “I didn’t say that. But I’ve already overstepped my bounds. This… this should be…” He faltered when Scott followed Stiles’s lead, resting his cheek on the deputy’s other knee. “C’mon now. None of that.”

“But daddy...” Stiles whines. Angling his thin little body up, Stiles tilts his head, gently parted lips capturing his dad’s mouth with his own.

And damn him, Stilinski gives in to those soft, wet, pink lips too easily. With a ravenous groan, he draws Stiles, slim, lithe little body flush against his own. He plunders his boy’s soft mouth with a thick tongue, selfishly taking everything his baby boy was offering and more. 

He feels unstable, dangerous, savage. He’d always been careful and considerate with all his lovers, giving, gentle. To the point where even his own wife had to arduously coax any wildness out of him. Now he felt like something had been set loose inside of him, untameable and wanton. Growling with raw need and answered by submissive little keens. 

Stiles’s nimble little fingers scrabble over his shoulders, the boy desperately looks for anything to anchor himself down to. The little stings of pain only serve to stoke the fires in the deputy’s center, frothing up every carefully controlled impulse.

His hands are massive as they roam Stiles’s slight frame possessively, down his waifish sides and slim little hips, curling over the full roundness of his bottom. He kneads his cheeks, spreading them wide apart. He hitches Stiles higher on his body, feeling his son’s cocklet, perk back to life against his stomach.

He’s not expecting little hands glide up his thighs, or tiny kitten licks on the tip of shaft.

Shuddering bodily, his hips rut up. Ignoring Stiles’s whimper, he breaks away from the kiss, staring down at the sight of Scott jerking back in surprise from the force of his thrust. Those dark doe eyes meet his pale blue gawking in a mixture of shock, caution, and covetous hunger.

Scott bites his lip on a half formed grin, looking between Stilinski and Stiles. It was a very classic Scott McCall look of mischief planning, and the deputy didn’t trust it for a second. “Scott…”

It’s almost defiant, the look Scott gives him before leaning back in, full lips opening wide to take the tip of Deputy Stilinski’s cock in his small, wet, hot mouth, humming small sounds, sucking experimentally.

Cursing, the deputy strains to keep his hips in place, hands letting go of Stiles to grip the cushions on either side of him instead, twisting the fabric up in his tight grip.. 

“Oh fuck, sweet boy… my sweet, little boy. What are you doing?”

With a small, wet pop, Scott pulls off the grown man’s cock, running the flat of his tongue over the head. “It’s so big…” He mutters, mouthing little lips over Stilinski’s glans.

“Fuck… oh fuck, baby… that’s so good. Your sweet little mouth so good on my big daddy cock.” And Scott can only preen in answer, swallowing him down deeper til he’s gagging. The way his throat constricts around the tip of his cock has the deputy moaning brokenly, hips twitching with the need to fuck himself into that tight little throat.

“I can be good, too!” Stiles protests, unhappy over being neglected for his own friend. Curling up like a cat on the side of the couch, Stiles ducks his head to lick and suck over the side of his daddy’s thick cock, little tongue flicking over the thick vein along his underside.

Stilinski groans, low and broken, stroking his hand through his son’s hair. “Christ. You’re so good at that, baby boy. You were made to suck your daddy’s cock, weren’t you? Can’t get enough of it into that hot little mouth. Pleasure daddy with your pretty mouth, baby.”

Stiles keens softly in answer, his mouth gliding up higher until his nose bumps with Scotty’s crooked little jaw.

Scott catches his eyes with a small bob of his head, silent communication passing between the two. Comprehension dawns on Stiles’s face, and a wet smack, he’s off his dad’s dick. Scott follows suit, a small trail of sticky drool connecting his plush, reddened lips with the tip of Deputy Stilinski’s cock.

Stilinski traces a thumb over Scott’s lips, breaking the connection, gathering the pre and drool mixture and feeding it to Stiles, watching with heavy eyes as his son suckles on his thumb avidly, bobbing his head up and down until his lips rested on Stilinski's palm. Scott scrambles onto the couch, sitting on the deputy’s other side as he watches Stiles, resting his head on Deputy Stilinski’s chest.

The deputy strokes long, thick, callous-roughened fingers through Scott’s soft, floppy hair, traces the thumb of his other hand over Stiles perfect lips, leaving them sheeny with saliva. “My pretty boys, what are you up to?” They were up to something. That much he knew.

“We want to try a new game,” Scott states matter of factly, his bottom wiggling excitedly like a puppy..

“Yeah, because we both want to play with you, and you’re too big for either of us alone.” Stiles explains, grinning cheekily.

Stilinski feels a hot pulse run down his spine. These boys will be the death of him “And… just what is this new game?”

They don’t answer. Instead the two boys share a knowing look, grins spreading across their faces

With a deciding nod, they move as one, pressing plump little lips on either side of Stilinski’s cockhead, suckling obscenely. Little hands curl around the girth of his base, fingers interlocking to pump him slowly in time.

He curses, body going taut. He pulses in their little hands, spewing thick globs of pre into their waiting, competing mouths. They suckle, smacking wet, lewd noises against his skin, Their lips and tongues meet over the head of his cock until they’re kissing each other around him, filling the room with their little moans and whines of pleasure, and his own labored breathing, stuttered moans.

“God… babies. Beautiful sweethearts, so good. Such good little sluts for daddy. Gonna cum.” He strokes their hair, coaxing more sweet sounds from his eager boys. 

A lesser man would have cum in a matter of seconds when presented with such a sight, with such attention. Honestly he barely lasts a few minutes before he feels his cock throb, thicken, then spurt his hot, creamy spunk all over his boys’ waiting mouths, smearing over this cheeks, dripping down their little chests. It has to be the hardest he’s cum in years, and it doesn’t seem to want to end for what feels like a whole other lifetime.

When it’s done, he slumps back on the couch, spent and thoroughly sated, panting for breath as the last dribble of cum oozes down the side of his dick. Where Stiles is waiting to lap it up eagerly.

“Fuck… baby boy, you’ll be the death of me…” They both will.

The two boys look utterly too proud of themselves as the sit on their knees on the couch, soft, smooth bodies out in full display, mouths red and thick, little bodies shiny with dripping cum. It’s especially fetching over their pink and dusty rose colored nipples already standing at attention. The deputy rubs his cum onto their hard little tits with his fingertips, working his cum into their skin.

“So pretty, sweethearts, covered in daddy’s cum. My pretty little baby sluts.”

Stiles and Scott grin, unrepentant, proud even, of their accomplishment.

“You boys are a mess,” the deputy chuckles. “Why don’t you use those pretty mouths and silky little tongues to clean each other up, huh?”

They don’t have to be prodded and cajoled They’re falling onto each other all too eagerly like playful giggles, squirming over Deputy Stilinski’s lap like rambunctious puppies just trying to the other first, licking and suckling each other’s soft, warm skin until every last trace of cum is gone.

If he had been just ten years younger, that alone would have been enough to make him hard again.

“Daddy?” Stiles eventually asks from the floor, splayed out over Scott. He licks his sheeny lips of the last traces of ejaculate. “How come you taste different from Scott?”

“He does?” Scott sits up, knocking Stiles off of him. “Oops…”

The deputy chuckles, ruffling both their heads. “It’s different because I’m older, and my body is more developed. Scott’s tastes a bit sweeter than me, right?”

Stiles nods quietly, looking thoughtful.

“The two of you are just starting to develop, the first tiny steps towards adulthood. Your bodies are going to keep changing as you get older. It’s just a fact of life.”

“How else will we change?” Scott asks, eyes wide with wonder.

The deputy smiles fondly. “How about we leave that as a surprise to look forward to? But remember what I said earlier, if either of you ever have any questions about the changes in your body, you can both come to me. I’ll always be available for grown up talks, okay?”

“Okay, Mr. Stilinski!” Scott chirps happily.

Stiles still looks pensive. “Hey dad?”

“Yes, son?” He notes that the endearing names have dropped now as they draw away from playtime.

“Will we… ever do this again?” He sounds hesitant, worried.

Stilinski sighs softly, offering his son a smile. “As long as the two of you are careful, and you make sure not to do it in front of others, and especially not in school, the two of you can play like that anytime you want. As you get older, you might start to realize that you like different things than just playing with each, and that’s okay. Because first and foremost the two of you are best friends. No matter what you like, or who you like, it’s perfectly normal, and Melissa and I will love you no matter what. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I know that. This isn’t a being gay talk, dad.” Stilinski blanches at his son’s bluntness. Stiles is way too smart for his own good sometimes. “I mean… will we ever play again… with you?”

“Oh.” He isn’t expecting that. The answer should be no. Even if he has already damned himself. But Stiles looks so vulnerable as he stares up at his father for an answer, that… the deputy just can’t say no.

Stilinski smiles at his son. “If you want to. If you both want to. I’ll keep playing with you, making sure you two stay safe about it.” He could pretend that his reasoning was as altruistic as that, but deep down he knew the real answer.

“But…” He pauses then for effect, making sure he has their full attention. “This is a secret game. Just between the three of us, you understand? You can’t mention it to anyone. Not to your mom, Scott. Not your friends at school. Not to anyone. Otherwise we won’t be able to play anymore, understand?”

Two sets of eager nods are his answer and the deputy chuckles. “Alright. Why don’t you two get dressed and we’ll order some pizza for dinner.”

“PIZZA!” Stiles cheers as he hops onto his feet, his perfectly round little bottom bouncing as he skips around the living room for his clothes.

Scott follows behind just as enthusiastically, playfully hip checking Stiles as he pulls his underwear back on.

It was almost like nothing happened. Like everything is still perfectly normal. Like the deputy hadn’t just committed a crime that would not only ruin the election for him, but his life, if anyone were to find out.

The election…

The stressful election that would lead to an even more stressful job.

Deputy Stilinski looks at the two boys now searching for the cordless phone that would hasten their quest for pizza, notes how their soft, round cheeks are still flushed, lips still red and full. Notes how they press close to each other and to him as Stiles hands the phone over.

At least he now has some amazing stress relief.

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've written in epochs, and it's this. I'm so sorry. The whole story felt stiff and stilted as I wrote it, so I hope it's okay. I know I'm really rusty. 
> 
> This isn't beta read, so sorry for all the typos and any bad grammar.


End file.
